goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Beastly Babysitter
Attack of the Beastly Babysitter is the eighteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover illustration shows a huge rat in clothes, standing in front of a house and ringing the doorbell. On the right is a scared child peeking through window blinds. Blurb Adventures in Baby-Scaring... Rats! You're too old for a baby-sitter. But your mom hired one anyway. And that’s the good news. The bad news is the baby-sitter works for a company called KidScare. So what do you do? If you like to play games, meet Dare. He knows some killer games — but if you lose, you'll never go home again. Forget about playing nice! Or maybe you’d rather go to the Fun Zone. Look out! Will you drown in the Bottomless Ball Pit? Will you find your way out of the Tomb of the Unknown Rat? Just one bit of advice: Whatever you do, don't eat any of that stuff marked "Switch Cheese"! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot Your mother has hired a babysitter named Zoe for you and your six-year-old brother, "Stinko". Zoe has whiskers, claw-like fingernails, and a pointy nose. Zoe provides you with a spinner. The spinner offers the choice between fun or games. Whatever it lands on determines which of the two main storylines you will follow. The spinner is reused for a couple of choices, and there are a few activities to do in the "Games" section with a tattooed man named Dare. Story A The spinner lands on FUN, and Zoe immediately takes you and Stinko to the "Fun zone". before you notice, Stinko is already wondering off, and from listening just for a bit to Zoe's conversation with one of the other babysitters, you quickly find out that the fun zone isn't exactly as fun as it seems. Now you must find Stinko and Escape from the fun zone, before Zoe forces you to help her produce one of the key ingredients she needs for her "Switch Cheese" - and that is grated kid... Story B The spinner lands on GAMES, causing Zoe to vanish. Now a heavy tattooed man called "Dare" is the one taking care of you. He tells you and Stinko that you must play (and win) all his games if you ever want to go home. If you lose, you will be forced to join KidScare, forever (although there is not a single ending in this Story in which something like that happens). Side Story C In story A, instead of looking for Stinko right away, you decide to keep snooping on Zoe. But you accidentally knock over a crate of Switch cheese, and Zoe spots you shortly after. You run for a door with a sign that reads "NO EXIT, EMPLOYEES ONLY", and eventually end up at the heart of the rat people's operation (Along with Stinko, who is now tied up to a lab table). Zoe informs you that you and Stinko were kidnapped because of your "genetic makeup", and that with your help, they might succeed in making the Switch cheese they need to become humans once again. List of endings There are twenty one bad endings and three good endings. Bad endings *You are buried alive by rats. *You are shredded with a Kid Grater. *You are burned to a crisp by a dragon. *You stuck in a box. *You get stuck with Dare for a couple of weeks. *Whilst in the ball pit, you're sucked up into a tube and coated in plastic (this is done to protect the balls from damage), turning you into one of the balls. You stay in the ball pit forever. *You are trapped in a coffin-like tomb, smothered under the bodies of dead rats. *You get minced in a cheese vat. *You refuse to help Zoe with the rat problems, so the rats overpower you and use you for experiments. *You are turned into a frog. *You become one of the Rat people army after willingly (or forcefully) eating a switch cheese. Stinko arrives a few minutes later, and you notice that the same thing happened to him. *You are turned into a vampire bat. *You, Stinko and Dare are all frozen solid in ice. As you start to thaw out, Stinko defrosts first. You call to him to help you, but he refuses and runs away, leaving you and Dare still frozen. *Being turned into a floating head without a body. *You are hanging in mid-air in the middle of nowhere. *You fall forever in a bottomless pit. *You sink in quicksand after rolling an odd number. *You stuck forever in a giant maze. *Fall into a bottomless pit after taking the bridge route back. *You eaten by a Beast after answering a Goosebumps question incorrectly. *You lose all your points and Dare gets all his tattoos back. However, you get to redo the games all over again. Good endings *You get home via the use of a DiskGoTech, a game console controller. When you get there, it's two days later, so your mother is home and Zoe's gone. ** 61-16-6-39-23-60 *You use the cassette player you won from the caves to scare the rats and cause the building to collapse. However, you, Stinko and a bunch of other kids manage to escape. ** 79-57-42-113-25-116 *You manage to destroy Dare's chest tattoo and end up killing him. ** 45-96-78-86-90-108-126-103-72-37-43-111-112 International releases Gallery Attach of the Beastly Babysitter - UK Cover.jpg|UK El_ataque_de_la_niñera.jpg|Spanish (El Ataque De La Niñera - The Attack of the Nanny) La Gardienne la plus bête en ville.jpg|French (La Gardienne la plus bête en ville! - The Stupidest Guardian in Town!) Advertisement GYG 18 Attack Beastly Baby-sitter bookad from GYG17 1996.jpg|Book advertisement from Little Comic Shop of Horrors. Artwork Attack of the Beastly Babysitter (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *The back cover tagline is a reference to the 1987 film Adventures in Babysitting. *''The Beast from the East'' is mentioned in the novel, and a Beast appears in the story. *During Dare's "Games" section the reader can take part in various activities; a follow the ropes game, tossing a coin towards the edge of a table without it falling off (it's a bad ending if it does), melting ice to choose which page to turn to, and various inclusions of The Spinner. *The choice between adventures A and B are not chosen manually like previous books, but are chosen randomly via use of The Spinner located at the back of the book. This is the only time this has been done in Give Yourself Goosebumps. *The Spinner shows up for more choices during the "Games" section (Adventure B), with the appropriate choices labeled. Oddly, one of the choices is "Yes/No" which never shows up in this book, suggesting at least one choice being deleted from the book. *Despite the cover, Zoe appears as a normal (although "mousy") looking human when she first arrives at the reader's house. She also wears a tank top, as opposite to the long shirt of the rat babysitter on the cover. *Whenever Zoe (And the rat people) are evil or not can change in story A. The main story depicts them as evil, wanting to kidnap and grate kids to make the switch cheese. But in the side story, all they need is a cup of saliva from you and Stinko (Although they do change you and Stinko into rats, they cancel it out as soon as they get the filled cup). *This book references Barbie and the Game Boy. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Villainesses Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Transformations Category:Vampires Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata